Finding Frances'
by nickibell
Summary: This story is about Frances'"Baby" Houseman and how she is on a mission to find herself again. After twelve years she has lost a part of herself. Will she find what she is looking for? You will have to read my story to find out. Review chapters please
1. Chapter 1

I love dirty dancing and all of the characters. I do not own the charters or the copyright the person who wrote it does.

Introduction:

It is now 1975 and Frances Houseman is now thirty years old. She has decided to write a book about the summer of 1963; the summer that has never really left her; the summer that she met Johnny Castle. So many years have passed since then and Frances' could still remember it as if it was yesterday. Frances' left that summer a changed woman. Of course when that summer ended; she did not leave with Johnny the man that she fell so deeply in love with. She went on to college and had gotten a couple of degrees. After college she began to write books. It was a passion that she had and loved so very much. She had always loved to read. Once she began college, she also learned she had a passion for writing too. Frances' had written five books over the years; mostly self-help books. Since she had always wanted to be the person to help and save people from their problems. Her most successful book was about being an independent woman.

Frances' had become a very strong, liberal, independent woman and a lot of women looked up to her for that. There were a lot of people that took her advice and were big fans of her work. Besides just writing she also had a degree in psychology and when she was not writing she was a therapist for woman with issues ; such as love, divorce; and just about anything else a woman would need counseling for. Of course Frances' was very good at giving advice and all of her patients were very pleased to have her help. Although she gave them wonderful advice, she needed to take some it herself.

Frances' was unmarried and had no children. She lived in a penthouse in New York City. Every day it was the same thing work and more work; other than that she had no life of her own. She lived through other people's life and for the most part that satisfied her. She loved to give advice and be a miracle worker for others. She loved to make people's lives better and help them find complete happiness; never did she ever try to have a little bit of her own.

Frances' Houseman had made something of herself but, she had a boring lonely life other than her work. She helped all sorts of women and she even had her own business in it. She had her own business now; in which she offered help to unwed mothers, abused wives, rape victims, and practically any other thing that someone might need help with. The idea for it came from what had happened to Penny in 1963. She wanted woman to have a place they could come for help and a place they could stay to start their lives over. She never wanted anyone to go through what Penny had that summer and no one would if she could help it. She was a true humanitarian in a lot of people's eyes. She was very well respected for her work and had even been recognized for it in Newspaper articles, letters, awards, and even people in the political field.

Frances' now was taking some time off from her busy life to write this book. The book that would help her find herself once again. To do that she needed to go back to beginning; where it all began. To the time where everyone called her Baby and she was completely happy. Not that she was totally unhappy. I mean hell she had helped hundreds of people and touched their lives but, she never did anything with her personal life; in that sense she was not happy at all. She left her happiness back at Kellerman's in 1963. Frances' set out to write a book about the most amazing summer and time she had ever experienced in her lifetime. She could maybe settle her feelings that she never completely dealt with after that summer. She threw herself into school and then into her work. Yes it was her passion and she loved every minute of it. There were once other passions in her life; the ones she found at Kellermans in 1963. She had found the love of dance, how to truly love someone with your whole heart, and that she could make a difference. Johnny Castle had shown her that the world was not perfect and that she could really make a difference. After twelve years she had lost sight of that and now she was going to write a book to find herself once again and deal with the inner demons she had left from that summer. It would hopefully put her life into perspective.

France's had tried for months to start her book but, she could not focus on it in the city. She finally made up her mind that she needed time away from work and to the place where she hoped she could find herself again; the place in the Catskill Mountains. Kellermans the place that would truly allow her to write her story; about that amazing summer of 1963. So now that is where she was headed to face things and feelings that had been lingering for years. She was sure Johnny Castle was not there anymore and yet something was drawing her there and to write this book. She just was not sure what it was.

If you like this story please review and let me know. I hope you like it so far and thanks for reading .Nickibell


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters or the copyright to Dirty Dancing.

Frances' had packed enough stuff to stay at Kellermans for the four month season. Max Kellerman was now retired but, he still did talk to her father. Her father talked with Max about Frances' coming to Kellermans. Max talked to Neil his grandson about Frances getting a cabin for the season. Neil took over the place after Max retired. Neil was more than happy to do it. He had had a thing for Frances' that summer of 63. Well back then she was known best by the name Baby. It had been seven years since anyone called her that name and now that she was an adult she preferred to be called Frances'. The only person who even could get away with calling her Baby was her father.

Frances' made sure that she brought all that she needed to write her book. She would be arriving at Kellermans soon. The ride there, she remembered the first time she had went to Kellermans. She was seventeen about to turn eighteen. She had never met anyone as great as her father. By the end of that summer everything changed. Frances smiled every time she thought of it. Then a few minutes later she would be sad wondering if she had made a mistake leaving Kellermans that summer and what she had left behind. She sat there in her car driving and thinking. Frances' said out loud, even there no one was there to hear; "That is why I am doing this to settle my feelings and find myself once again" " Going back to Kellermans will help me deal with my inner demons once and for all." As she drove the name came to her the one that she tried to speak as little as possible. The person she had always loved but, chose to leave. That was Johnny Castle. Frances said it out loud and then began to wonder what had become of him. Frances then found herself having a conversation with herself. I am sure that Johnny has moved on and he is fine doing fine. How do I know that he might have a horrible life? I hope not. Dam it Frances' this is crazy and you need to quit talking to yourself, Frances' said out loud as if she was talking to someone.

It was about two pm and Frances' just had arrived to Kellermans. Neil came up to the car and began to talk to her. He told her, he had the best cabin there and he had held it just for her. Frances' looks had not changed much over the years. She just looked older but, she did not look a day over twenty four. Neil told her, he heard she had made a name for herself. Frances' just told Neil, she was tired and needed to go and get some rest. Neil motioned for this young staff boy to come and help Frances with her things. The boy walked over and introduced himself. My name is Rick and I will help you to your cabin, the boy said. Rick showed Frances to her cabin. When she walked in she noticed it was a nicer than the one she stayed in 1963. Frances thanked Rick for his help and gave him a twenty dollar tip. He tried to tell her it was too much but, Frances was not having it. Rick then took the money back and left to go back to work.

Frances' was finally there; the place she knew would help her find the pieces of herself she lost in 1963. Soon she had unpacked all of herself and sat at the desk in her cabin. She soon pulled out a notebook and pen and began to write:

Love why so we leave it or run from it? The answer is you never really know why until it is too late. Why do people do this mostly because they are scared and afraid of commitment? Or does anyone really know why? That is the answers I am searching for while I am writing this book.

Frances' read what she had written back to herself and then crumpled the paper up and threw it. She thought that it was awful. She then decided to take a nap and try again when she would wake up. Why was this book so hard for her to write; she would realize that soon. First she had to go back to where it went wrong or she would never be able to write or find herself again.

When Frances' woke up from her nap, she was hungry. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that is was almost five o'clock. Frances' decided to go get ready for dinner; she remembered that dinner was always at five thirty pm. So she went and took a shower and went to find something to wear.

Frances' looked through her clothes to find something to wear. She found a found a simple skirt and a light blue dress shirt. Frances' knew that she might be a little underdressed but, she did not feel like going all out. Plus she did not have anyone to impress. Just as she went to leave there was a knock at the door. Frances' wondered who it could be.

Frances' went and answered the door and it was Rick [the staff kid that Neil had sent to help her earlier.] She was unsure what he would be doing there. Frances' asked Rick, what he was doing there. Rick explained that Neil had sent him to bring her to dinner. So Frances picked up her purse and headed off to dinner.

Once Frances' and Rick arrived he showed her to the table she would be eating at. Frances' turned to Rick and asked him why the table was set for two. Mr. Kellerman will be joining you soon. He did not want you to eat alone Rick answered. Frances' told him, thanks for escorting her to dinner and handed him a ten dollar bill. Rick said, you know you don't have to tip every time I give a little help. Well I know you guys count on tips from the season to live through the year. So If I can help someone out I always do. Ok well thank you for the generosity and if you need anything else tonight let me know. Now I need to get back to work. I will see you around Ms. Houseman. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Rick replied.

Frances sat there for a few minutes thinking about how nice Rick had been to her. He could have not been for than seventeen or eighteen years old. Seeing the young Rick made her think back to when she was seventeen and how good it was to be young. She was only thirty but, she felt like an old woman and that those twelve years that had passed seemed like a lifetime ago.

Frances' then slipped off into a daydream. She began thinking about how much her life changed back in 1963. Her mind then drifted to that summer and then to Johnny Castle. She was picturing his face in her mind and that brought a smile to her face. She was thinking about the first time she had laid eyes on him. All of a sudden she heard someone say Baby and that snapped her out of it.

Of course it was Neil. Frances looked at him and said, it's Frances if you don't mind. Oh I am sorry I did not know that you went by that name now. I will call you Frances, Neil replied. It is ok now why did you want to have dinner together, Frances replied. Frances I thought we could talk about something, Neil replied. OK well tell me what is on your mind, Frances replied. Well first I did not want you to have dinner alone and I thought we could catch up a little. It has been years since I seen you and I would like to hear about your life, Neil said. Neil went on to tell her, he had read about all of her good work and that she had really made a good name for herself. He asked Frances, Why she came back to Kellermans after twelve years. Frances explained, she was writing a book about her time at Kellermans and coming here would make it easier to write. Neil said, well I hope you get inspired here. Frances asked Neil, how things were going for him these days. Neil told her, things had not changed too much at Kellermans. Neil then told her, he was married and had two children. Neil then motioned over to a woman and she made her way over to them. When she reached their table Neil introduced her as his wife. He told Frances, her name was Elizabeth and they had been married for nine years. Elizabeth then went on to tell Frances they had a son and a daughter. Frances asked how old their children were. Neil said our son David is eight and our daughter Claire is six. Then Neil took out his wallet and showed Frances some pictures of the kids. They are so cute Neil and it looks like you have done very well for yourself; you have a beautiful family, Frances replied. Thanks do you have a husband or family, Elizabeth asked Frances. No I just keep very busy with my work and having a family has not fit in to my life style. One day maybe I will meet the right man and settle down, Frances answered. Elizabeth said, having children is wonderful and hopefully you can fit in your life someday. Elizabeth could see that Frances did not want to talk about it and decided she would change the subject. Elizabeth told Frances, she had heard a lot about her and that they should talk more sometime. Frances told her that would be great and that she did not know anyone their anymore; except Neil and could use a friend. They all talked awhile longer Neil and Frances were catching up and Frances was getting to know Elizabeth. Soon dinner was through and Neil had to go get things ready for tonight's show.

Just as Neil got up to leave Elizabeth told him to wait; she needed to talk to him for a second. Elizabeth told Frances she would be right back. Elizabeth walked over to Neil and asked him, are you going to tell her Neil? No I think she will leave before the show starts and there is no need to, Neil answered. I am not so sure of that Neil but, I will not say anything; if you think that is best, Elizabeth answered. I don't know what I will do yet. Just get her to leave before the show starts, Neil replied. OK well then I will get her go with me and meet the children, Elizabeth answered. You do that and hopefully we can get her to leave and go back to New York City before anything happens, Neil replied. OK Neil but how do know that her finding out would end in disaster. Maybe something good could come of it, Elizabeth answered. I don't think anything could and I just don't want to see anyone hurt, Neil replied.

Neil had to end their conversation and get things ready; he told her would explain things more later. Elizabeth went back to the table to join Frances. They sat there a few minutes and then Elizabeth asked her to go with her to meet her children. Frances said she would like that. Frances had no clue what was going on and Elizabeth was not going to be the one to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the copyright or the characters from Dirty Dancing.

Elizabeth and Frances began to walk to Neil and Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth told Frances, Neil and her always stayed at Kellermans half the year and then went back in to town to their home the rest of the year. She told Frances about how she met Neil one summer; when she came there with her family. He was so against having a serious relationship with me. He thought that at the end of the summer, I would leave and never come back to him, Elizabeth explained. I was twenty at the time and by the end of the summer; I decided I wanted to stay here with Neil. At first he told me to go but, then we realized we were meant to be. Now we are married and have two beautiful children, Elizabeth explained.

Wow that is really a great story it sounds like a fairytale, Frances replied. Well things did work out for me pretty well and you seem to have a wonderful life too, Elizabeth said. Well yes, I have my work and I am pretty well off financially. Still though I don't have anything in life but that; you are so blessed to have a husband and children. That is something I kind of gave up on, Frances replied. I have read about all the good things you do for people and I could never do anything like that. Still yet I can see in your eyes something is missing.

Is that why you came back to Kellermans, Elizabeth asked. I came here to write a book and I thought this place would give me a break from New York City, Frances answered. Oh well it is a very peaceful place to get away and relax, Elizabeth added. Neil told me about the summer of 1963 and is that what you are going to write about, Elizabeth asked. Yes I thought that it would make a great story and I sure you know that; if Neil has told you the whole story, Frances said. Yeah he told me about everything but, I would sure like to hear you tell it sometime, Elizabeth replied. Well I guess I could do that and maybe it would help me come up with some ideas to write about, Frances added. Well tomorrow then we can have breakfast and talk more about it, Elizabeth said. I would like that, Frances said.

Soon they made it to the cabin and Elizabeth introduced Frances to her children. They talked for awhile and Frances played with the children. Elizabeth thought about the secret Neil wanted her to keep and not to tell Frances who or what was here this season. Elizabeth would talk to Frances at breakfast and decide if Neil was right. It was getting late so Frances decided to g back to her cabin and rest. Frances told Elizabeth good night and she would see her at breakfast.

As Frances walked to her cabin all she could think about was Johnny. He kept popping into her mind and how could he not everything here reminded her of him. Once she reached her cabin she went in and changed into her pajamas. Frances laid down on her bed and got comfortable. Her mind soon drifted back to Johnny again. Soon she was asleep and there he was in her dreams. Johnny and his handsome self and with that smile; that made Frances want to melt every time she had seen it. She dreamed that Johnny came and found her a swooped her up in his arms and confessed his undying love for her.

She then woke up in a cold sweat. She got out of bed and sat in the chair. Frances then spoke out loud. You are here to write a book Frances. That was twelve years ago and Johnny is not here. Frances walked over once again and began to write in her note book. This time it was easier for her to write.

Frances writing:

Love is a strange thing by far. You meet the person that you are meant to be with and it just happens to be the wrong place and time. That is what happened to me and now I want to share a story of love and heart ache with you.

My story starts back twelve years ago in the summer of 1963. That was the summer before college and before I really knew what life was all about; before I was transformed from a little girl to a woman. By the end of that summer my life had changed. Some of the things that happened were great and others left me forever changed. The love that I found at Kellermans was like the kind that you only see in movies. I found the most remarkable man there and his name was Johnny Castle. Yes he was from a different world than me; one that was not made up of the finer things in life, like mine was. He was rough around the edges and of course drop dead gorgeous. He showed me what life was all about. Now I will tell you the story of Baby and Johnny.

Frances had finished writing and laid down her pen. She thought she had a good introduction to her book started. Tomorrow she would go to the lake; where she and Johnny had spent time together. She hoped it would give her some great ideas for the story. It would also bring back some of the most amazing memories that she had in her lifetime.

Neil soon came home to Elizabeth for the night. Elizabeth asked how the show had gone. Neil told her everything had gone well. Elizabeth asked Neil how the dance stuff went. Neil said, it was good and you know Johnny always puts on a good show. I would hope so he has been working here for fifteen years, Elizabeth answered. Yeah time has sure has flew by and now Frances is back and I don't know what will happen if they see each other again, Neil replied. You know maybe things would not turn out that bad Neil, Elizabeth said. Well Frances really hurt Johnny bad that summer and I don't think he will ever be the same, Neil replied. I know I have heard all the stories about them over the years. It is really too bad they could not have a happy ending, Elizabeth said. I know I thought for sure that those two would have rode off into the sun set together, Neil replied. Maybe Frances coming here was fate and they are both meant to be here now, Elizabeth said.

You are such a hopeless romantic Elizabeth and that is why I love you so much, Neil replied. Well I am going to get some sleep. I have a breakfast date with Frances and I am going to ask her about Johnny. I think those two may have some unfinished business. I can find out anyway, Elizabeth said smiling. Oh I guess you are going to try and play cupid huh. Just be careful and I love you, Neil said. Then they both went on to bed.

The next morning Elizabeth and Frances went on to have breakfast. They at first just talked about Frances work. Then Elizabeth went ahead and asked her what she really wanted to know.

Elizabeth: Frances why do you not want anyone to call you Baby anymore?

Frances: I guess it just brings up bad memories for me.

Elizabeth: Would that have anything to do with Johnny Castle.

Frances: A little bit I guess. Hear read this; it is the beginning of my story. Maybe it will make you understand things a little more.

Elizabeth read what Frances had wrote and it made things a lot clearer to her. Elizabeth sat there a few minutes thinking of what she would say next. Frances looked at her thinking that she hated her writing so far.

Frances: So what do you think so far?

Elizabeth: Yeah it is good and I can't wait to read more. I hope you will let me.

Frances: Well I will let you read the rest when I am finished. I just thought if I let you read the beginning; it would be better than trying to explain it all. I am much better at writing than talking about things.

Elizabeth: I understand let me know when you finish. You sure did love him didn't you?

Frances: yes very much and I have never felt the same about anyone else. It was a long time ago though and the wrong time in my life. I had to leave here without Johnny and I know I hurt him bad when I did. I did what I needed to at the time. Now I have done what I always had dreamed I would. I helped people and made things better for them. Just think if I would have stayed here; how many people would have been affected and not helped.

Elizabeth: Well Frances I guess you are right. Still you have suffered for helping people; I see now you left a piece of yourself here. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. I just hope that you find complete happiness and love one day.

Frances: Thank you and I hope so too. If I don't; at least I helped change other people's lives for the better.

Soon it was time for Elizabeth to go and Frances needed to get to the lake to get some more writing done. Elizabeth hoped that Frances would find happiness. She knew now that Frances deserved it more than anyone. Elizabeth went and told Neil about Frances and her conversation and how much Frances still loved Johnny.

Neil: Did Frances tell you that; is that why she came here.

Elizabeth: Well not in those exact words. She did say she loved Johnny at one time and that she had never felt that way about anyone else. Frances said she came here to write her book, but I think there is more to it than that. I can see it in eyes when she talks about Johnny; that she still loves him. Neil how do expect for no one to see Frances here. Penny and Billy will be here today and Johnny is not going anywhere. Don't you think we should tell her?

Neil: Well I think we should stay out of it. I think that it would be better for them to just run into each other than for us to interfere. I know you just want to help but, we have to just stay out of it. There are a lot of hard feelings there and we don't need to add to them. I will tell Penny and Billy; so that they can keep Johnny away from the places Frances would go. I think it will be better this way.

Elizabeth: I think you might be wrong. Would it be ok if I asked Johnny about Frances? I won't tell him she is here; I am just going to ask him how he feels. If he has the hard feelings that you say; I will leave well enough alone.

Neil: OK but, that is it nothing more. I am not trying to be mean but, we don't need to make things worse. After you talk to him come and tell me what he says. Then we can go from there.

Elizabeth: I will honey and I love you. I am going to find Johnny and talk to him.

Neil: Ok well I will see you later. Penny and Billy will be here any minute and I need to talk to them.

Neil kissed Elizabeth goodbye and went on his way. Elizabeth went to find Johnny and see how he still felt about Frances. Elizabeth then went over to her desk and seen the old magazine there. She opened it and seen the article that was about Frances and her work. She would use the article to start a conversation about Frances. Elizabeth just wanted to help Frances and maybe if Johnny still cared about her they could work things out. Maybe Frances could finally be completely happy, Elizabeth thought.

I hope you like this story so far and thanks for reading. Leave me reviews, I like to know what people think good or bad. Nickibell


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the copyright to Dirty dancing or the characters.

Frances went out to the lake to write. She laid a blanket down next to a tree. She then sat down on the blanket against the tree and began to write in her notebook. Soon everything was coming to her. She would write all of her feelings out and then from there put into a story. She wrote about the first time she saw Johnny Castle.

Frances writing:

I remember telling my parents; I was going up to the main house to look around. Kellermans had been boring so far. I needed to get away from my family for a little while anyway. They were getting on my nerves; mostly my sister Lisa. Lisa was nothing like me; she was snotty and only cared about her looks and snagging one of the college boys here. I was nothing like that I wanted to change the world and make it a better place. My mother was one of those women which did charity work and the normal activities doctor's wives did back then. My family was pretty well off and well I did not seem to fit in. My father was a doctor and he understood me the most and how I wanted to change the world. We were very close. Yet still I knew I was different; an odd ball.

When I made it to the main house I remember hearing Max Kellerman talking to the waiters. He was giving them a big speech. I stayed were no one could see me and listened.

Max was telling them how he went to Harvard and Yale to find them. He was talking to them telling them to show all of the guest's daughters a good time. Even the dogs as Max put it. Then walked in a group of guys Max went over to them but, he was not as nice to them as he was to the others.

One of the guys was Johnny and oh I could not help but look at him. I could tell by the way Max was talking to him, he did not like him. Max told Johnny to teach the daughters dance lessons. Max said to Johnny, "teach them The Mambo, The Cha Cha anything they pay for";" but that's it, that's where it ends."" No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off." That only made me want to know more about Johnny.

Frances wrote a little more and then she decided to lay there and take a nap. Maybe she would think of more to write. It was hard for her to put, her flashbacks into writing but, she was going to do it one way or another.

Elizabeth went into the dance studio and there was Johnny going through his records. Johnny looked over at Elizabeth and asked her what she needed.

Elizabeth: I was reading this article and Neil said the woman it was about was once a guest here. I was wondering if you knew her. If you do could you tell me about her; she seems to be very interesting and I would like to know more. Her name is Frances Houseman. Do you remember her Johnny?

Johnny: Yes I remember her. Could I read that article? After I finish it I will explain everything to you.

Elizabeth: sure take your time. The kids are with their grandparents and I have all day.

Elizabeth handed Johnny the magazine and then sat down in a chair. Elizabeth knew good and well who Frances was but, she hoped that Johnny would tell her his feelings. It took Johnny a few minutes to read the article. When he was finished he told Elizabeth it was a long story. Elizabeth said, I told you I had all day and I would love to hear it.

Johnny: You know all the stories that were going around about Baby. The girl I did the final dance with in 1963.

Elizabeth: Yeah I heard a lot about that. Wasn't that the guest who you got fired for sleeping with? But you came back for her and did that final dance anyway. That dance is what got you your job back. I know all about that; heard the story a few times.

Johnny: Well her real name is Frances the one in the article. I have not heard anything from her since the end of that summer. It is real good she went out and made something of herself. I always knew that woman would change the world for the better.

Elizabeth: Well I heard that you guys once had a pretty hot and heavy relationship. If you don't mind me asking, what happened after that last dance?

Johnny: Well I will give you the short version. I met Baby; Oh I mean Frances when Billy had brought her to the staff quarters. You know what goes on there the dancing and the parties. Well When Penny and I arrived there we began to dance. Soon I noticed her over there with Billy. I went over and asked what she was doing there. Billy said," She came with me; she is with me." Baby said, "I carried a watermelon." I am sorry I keep calling her Baby but, that is what I am used to calling her.

Elizabeth: That is fine; keep going I want to know more.

Johnny: Well after that I went back to dancing with Penny. When the next song started I went over to Baby. I took her out on the dance floor. I wanted to see what the girl could do. Anyway after that, Baby found Penny crying the next night; in Neil's apartment. Baby went and told Billy and he told me. We all rushed off to Penny. On the way Billy told Baby, Penny was pregnant. Automatically Baby thought it was mine. Which pissed me off; back then everyone assumed the worst about me. Well to cut it short I will get to the point. Penny told Baby that the Baby was Robbie's. I am sure you have heard about him.

Elizabeth: Yeah Penny told me about him before. That he was a creep and slept around with all women he could. I did not know; she had been pregnant with his child. I did not know Penny had a child?

Johnny: She doesn't; Penny had an abortion. Baby went to her dad for the money. Of course her father did not know what the two hundred and fifty dollars was for at the time. Baby ended up filling in for Penny at the Sheldrake; since it was the only day Penny could have the abortion. I taught her how to dance for the show. I have to tell you she annoyed me at first ; I did not want her to fill in for Penny. After working with her; I fell for her and hard. Well after the show was over and we returned to Kellermans; we found out Penny's abortion had gone bad. Penny needed a doctor and Baby went and got her father. That is when he found out she had been around us. Also what she had used the money for. Baby's father told her to stay away from all of us. Instead she came to my room. I remember everything about that night. I can see it in my mind now. I guess I should tell you; so understand everything.

Flashback: Baby knocks on Johnny's door and he answers it.

Baby: Can I come in?

Johnny: I got a-- I guess it's not a great room.

You probably got a great room.

Baby: No, it's a great room!

Johnny walks over to the record player to turn it off.

Baby: Leave it on.

Johnny goes and sits on the bed.

Baby: I'm sorry about the way

My father treated you.

Johnny: No. Your father was great. He was great.

The way he took care of Penny.

Baby: I mean the way he was with you. It's really me it has to do with. Johnny, I came here because my father--

Johnny: No. The way he saved her--

I could never do anything like that. That was something. People treat me,

Like I'm nothing; because I am nothing.

Baby: That's not true!

You're everything!

Johnny: You don't understand the way it is for somebody like me. Last month I'm eating candy to stay alive. This month, women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm balancing on shit and I can be down there again.

Baby: No, it's not the way it is! It doesn't have to be that way.

Johnny: I have never known anyone like you.

You think you can make the world better.

Somebody's lost, you find them.

Somebody's bleeding--

Baby: I go get my daddy.

That's really brave, like you said.

Johnny: That took a lot of guts to go to him! You are not scared of anything.

Baby: I'm scared of everything! I'm scared of what I saw.

I'm scared of what I did, who I am. I'm scared of walking out of here and

Never feeling for the rest of my life...the way I feel when I'm with you!

Elizabeth: That is really deep what she said to you; what else happened. I want to hear more.

Johnny: I am not sure why you are so interested but, I might as well finish. After that Baby asked me to dance with her. One thing led to another and we made love. We spent the rest of the time we could together; until I was accused of stealing the wallet. You know about that right?

Elizabeth: Yeah it Mo's Pressman's Wife; who said you took Mo's wallet. But, you didn't you were fired for being with Baby and how did Max find out about that?

Johnny: Baby told him and in front of her father. Max found out it was a couple who stole the wallet and they were wanted all over the place; for the same thing. But, I was fired anyway. For going against what Max had told me not to do. I found Baby and told her but, I still had to leave. I came back and did that last dance with her; even though I was fired. After the dance we spent our last night together and it was amazing. The next morning Baby told me, she had to go back to her life. That if it was a different time and place; maybe things would have worked out. I never heard from her again. I will always remember that summer and what I shared with her. I understand now why she left; she had a purpose in life. I still do wonder, what if things would have been different. It doesn't matter now; she has moved and made a decent life for herself. Now you know the whole story. I have to get back to work. I hope you understand; that I don't want to talk about this anymore, it is too painful.

Elizabeth: I am sorry if I upset you. I won't bring it up again. Thank you for sharing it with me. I need to go anyway. I will see you around Johnny.

Johnny: Yeah I'll see ya. Have a good day Elizabeth and tell Neil when you see him; I need to meet with him. I need to show him these new dances I put together.

Elizabeth: I will and you have a good day too.

Elizabeth left the studio. She knew then; Johnny still had feelings for Frances or Baby as he called her. Elizabeth needed to talk to Neil. Elizabeth had to find a way for Johnny to see Frances again. She knew it now; maybe Johnny and Frances could have a second chance.

Elizabeth walked into Neil's office. She told him about what Johnny had told her. Neil told her , he had also spoken to Billy and Penny. He had told them about Johnny and Frances both being there. He also told them Johnny or Frances had no idea; they were both here.

Neil: I explained that Frances was here. Penny and Billy said they would not say anything; until the time was right. I changed my mind; I think Johnny and Frances do have unfinished business. We need a plan before we tell them; how they are both here.

Elizabeth: Yeah well maybe we can all find a way; for Johnny and Frances to have a second chance.

Neil: We will talk to Penny and Billy about it tonight. Let's go get some lunch.

Elizabeth and Neil went off to lunch and Frances came and sat down next to them. Neil asked, how the writing was going. Frances told him it was going ok. While they were sitting there; Billy and Penny walked up.

Penny: Baby Houseman is that you?

Frances: Yes Penny but, I go by Frances now.

Penny: It has been years. I heard you had made something of yourself; helping women in need and such. Maybe you could come by and talk to me later.

Frances: I will, why don't you, meet me here for dinner. I would love to hear about your life. It might give me some ideas for my book; I am here to relax and work on it.

Penny: Well you will have to tell me more about it at dinner.

Billy: It is good to see you Frances. Penny and I are a couple now. We have been for about three years now. We don't work here anymore but, we have come here to visit.

Frances: Well then you can join us for dinner.

Billy and Penny would both join Frances for dinner. Billy and Penny left out the fact; they were here to see Johnny. After lunch Frances went back to writing and soon she realized it was three pm. Frances went back to her cabin to get ready for dinner.

Penny and Billy waited for Frances to leave and then went over to talk to Elizabeth and Neil.

Billy: She has really does have no clue; Johnny is here. I think we should tell her tomorrow. She has a right to know.

Penny: You are right Billy. I will tell her first thing tomorrow and you can tell Johnny.

Elizabeth: It is settled. You guys tell Frances and Johnny and we will see what happens. I just hope it all turns out ok.

Neil: I think they should know too. I just don't want to lose Johnny as an instructor. I also would hate to see either one of them hurt.

Penny: Me either but, if Frances is going to be here; you know they will run into each other sometime. They should be prepared; It is only fair that they know.

Neil: I guess your right Penny.

After they all talked a little more, Neil went back to work. Elizabeth went to get her kids from their grandparents. Penny and Billy went to get settled in their cabin. Everyone hoped that things would be alright; after they told Johnny and Frances they were both at Kellermans. Time would only tell.

Hope you like my story so far. I have two more chapters I am working on and will post soon. Leave reviews and thanks again for reading. Nickibell


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the copyright or the characters from Dirty Dancing.

Frances had just finished taking a shower. She walked over to the closet to find something nice to wear. Finally after a few minutes she found the perfect dress. Tonight Frances wanted to dance. She had not danced since that summer in 1963. After today and all of those memories coming back to her; she thought maybe if she danced again; it might set her free. Even though Johnny would not be dancing with her; He would be there in her heart. Johnny had been on her mind all day; all the memories from that summer they shared. The memories she had been writing about all day; the final dance that had changed her for the rest of her life.

Frances now wondered did she make a mistake leaving Johnny behind. She had never experienced a love or freeness like that before that summer. Yes her life had turned out pretty good. She had helped so many people and made their lives better. Even yet something was missing and that was true love. Never since that summer with Johnny had she felt what she felt with him. Frances had left her heart at Kellermans and she never realized that completely until today. She realized now in this moment that the way Johnny had touched her heart and being with him had been the happiest time in her life. Frances sighed to herself and said, it is too late now and I need to quit fantasizing about this. So Frances finished getting ready and walked up to the main house for dinner.

Once Frances reached the main house she saw Penny and Billy waiting on her. They all walked in and were seated at their table. A few minutes later Elizabeth and Neil joined them. Penny and Billy announced, Penny was expecting their first child in about seven months. Everyone congratulated them. Billy then told everyone, they were getting married in a couple for months. Frances told Penny about the book she was writing and what it was about. Frances then told Penny and Billy about her business and what all the good things she had done to help women in need.

Frances: Penny I started my business because, I did not want any woman to go through what you did that summer. Your situation really inspired me to help people and I have become very successful in it too. You should come and visit me in New York sometime and see my work.

Penny: That would be wonderful. I would love to see all the good you have done. Frances you really are a remarkable person. So other than work; is there someone special in your life?

Frances: No I stay pretty busy with my work. There has been no time for dating, marriage or a family. I have devoted my time to helping others. Yeah my work is my life. Maybe one day I will meet someone and settle down but, I doubt it.

Billy: Well don't you get lonely? I mean yeah you sound like you have a great career but, everyone needs love in their life.

Frances: Well my work is my great love and that is enough for me. Can we please talk about something else?

Billy: I am sorry; I did not mean to upset you. Yes let's just talk about something else.

Elizabeth: So Frances did you get a lot of writing done today?

Frances: Yeah I have some pretty good things wrote. It is a good start anyway.

Elizabeth: If Neil and I can help in anyway just let us know; we want to make sure you have everything you need.

Frances: Thank you I really appreciate it.

Neil: So Frances do you want to help out with the show tonight; for old times' sake.

Frances: I guess I can since Elizabeth and you have been so good to me.

Neil: Well we need to go and get ready.

Neil and Frances went off to get ready. Frances was a little upset now. Billy had Penny and Neil had Elizabeth and she had no one. Frances thought to herself, "You were the one who decided to be alone." "Why should I be jealous of their happiness?" "I chose this life and to be alone not them; so snap out of it Frances." Neil noticed something was wrong with Frances. There was still thirty minutes before the show; Neil was going to find out what was wrong with her.

Neil: Frances what is wrong? I can tell something is; Please tell me. Maybe I can help.

Frances: It is just that being here has brought back so many memories. Things that I thought I had moved on from. Seeing Billy and Penny and Elizabeth and you so happy; makes me wish…. Oh never mind it doesn't matter anymore.

Neil: Have you been thinking about Johnny? I know it must be hard being here and remembering what you two shared that summer. You know you can talk to Elizabeth or me anytime. We will always be here for you.

Frances: Yeah I have to admit; Johnny has crossed mind quite a bit. I never thought coming here would make me feel this way. I have to admit; I thought I had dealt with my feelings years ago. Now being here has showed me I haven't. Anyway I just need to move on; Johnny is not here and I need to just give it up.

Neil: Well I am sorry you are having a hard time; you should have said something. We could have been there more for you.

Frances: Neil I think I need to leave here in the morning; it is just too hard. I am going to sleep on it and let you know in the morning.

Neil: OK Frances I understand. We need to go and get ready now.

Frances and Neil went on and did the show. Frances was once again sawed into seven pieces; just like back in 1963. Although this time; she was not given a chicken as prize. While Neil and Frances were away Billy, Penny, and Elizabeth talked about Frances.

Billy: I think Penny we really struck a nerve with Frances. I mean when I asked her a about her love life she practically ripped my head off. I am sure it has something to do with Johnny; I can see it in her eyes.

Penny: I can too but, we must stay out of it. We tell them tomorrow and we stay out of it; you understand Billy.

Billy: Yeah I guess you are right.

Elizabeth: I hope that everything works out and telling them doesn't make things worse.

Penny: I do too; guess we won't know till we do.

Billy: Hey here comes Neil and Frances we need to change the subject. Frances went back to her seat. Neil pulled Elizabeth aside to tell her about what Frances had said about leaving. Elizabeth told Neil she hoped Frances changed her mind.

Soon it was time for everyone to dance. Billy and Penny went out to the dance floor first. Frances thought they looked amazing together. Neil and Elizabeth went next; although they didn't dance well they seemed to be enjoying their selves. Frances wanted to dance but, she had no partner. Just as Frances turned to walk away; Rick the staff boy asked her to dance.

Soon Frances and Rick were dancing and looked to be enjoying their selves. Elizabeth told Neil, this was the first time she had seen Frances enjoying herself; since she had arrived. Frances and Rick danced awhile longer and then all of sudden Frances stopped dancing. Frances looked at Rick and said," I am sorry I need to go, I can't do this anymore." Penny seen Frances run out the door and she told Billy she was going after her.

Frances ran out the door and went over to the gazebo. She sat in chair and began to cry. She knew now that she made a terrible mistake leaving Johnny that summer. She still loved him as much as she did in 1963 but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Penny finally found Frances at the gazebo. When Penny walked up she noticed Frances crying.

Penny: Are you ok Frances?

Frances: No I just realized the big mistake I made. It is too late; it is too late. I never knew that coming here would make me feel this way. I thought I would come here and write my book and find myself again. I did find myself and feelings I thought had went away years ago. I will never have that part of me again; it left with Johnny. Now I have to live with the fact I gave up the love my life. Dam it Penny, how could I have been so stupid. I mean I have a great career and a good life but, I knew something was missing. I guess you can't have it all and I made my choice.

Penny: Frances I never knew you felt like that about Johnny. I thought it was just a summer fling. What if Johnny was here would you go to him?

Frances: Well he is not; so I am going to pack and get out of here. I cannot bear to stay here one more minute. Penny Just go and leave me alone.

Frances got up and started running to her cabin. Penny could not catch her. Penny tried to stop her to tell her Johnny was there but she would not listen. Soon Billy and Elizabeth found Penny. Penny explained everything to them and that it was too late. Penny told them Frances was leaving and said she wanted to be alone. They all looked at each other and knew they had to go to Neil. After they found Neil and explained everything to him; they knew they needed to tell Johnny. At least this way maybe they would have a second chance. It was worth a shot anyway.

If you like my story so far; please review and thank you for reading. Nickbell


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the copyright or the characters to Dirty Dancing.

Johnny had just finished his dance. Since Penny no longer worked there; Maria was now his partner. Johnny had done alright for himself over the years. He had his own dance school, which Neil had loaned him the money to open. After paying Neil back; Johnny had bought a house. Johnny had been married but, it did not work out. He had a son who was eight years old. He could not stay in the marriage; because his heart was not in it. His wife got tired of him always comparing her to Frances. Johnny and his wife decided to get a divorce about four years ago. Ever since the divorce, Johnny had thought about going and looking for Frances. He finally realized, he should just go on with his life and leave Frances alone. Surly she was married and had a life of her own; what kind of person would he be to interfere with her happiness.

After Frances left he had a lot of hard feelings and completely did not understand how she could just leave. Johnny thought what they had shared that summer was amazing. How could have Frances just walked away from it but, after reading that article today; he understood why she left and all of those hard feelings had gone out the window. Johnny was pretty miserable these days. Yes he had a dance studio and a beautiful home but, he missed his son. When his wife and he divorced she left with his son. She was now remarried and Johnny barley got to see him. Johnny felt like he had failed at everything; except being a great dancer. Johnny had a failed marriage, a son who barely knew him and he had lost the woman he loved more than anything. Johnny never really had talked about Frances and their time to anyone; except Penny and his wife until today. For once Johnny had finally poured his heart out and now all he could do was think of his Baby. Johnny sat there a minute and then told himself," she is not your Baby and you have to stop this.; Just as Johnny went to leave Billy walked up to him.

Johnny: Hey cuz what are you doing here?

Billy: Well Penny and I came to tell you the good news.

Johnny: Well what would that be?

Billy: Penny's pregnant and we are getting married.

Johnny: Congrats cuz and I am so happy for you two.

Billy: Thanks Johnny but, that is not why I am here to talk to you. I have something to tell you and I am not sure how it is going to affect you.

Johnny: Is something wrong; what is going on Billy? Tell me now.

Billy: I don't know how to tell this and I don't want to say it the wrong way.

Johnny: I am a man and I can handle anything you could say.

Billy: OK well Frances is here. She has been here a few days now. I just thought you should know.

Johnny: You have got to be joking. She has not been here in twelve years. Why would she be here now?

Billy: She is writing a book here; about the summer of 1963. I think she is leaving tomorrow. I thought you might want to see her before she leaves.

Johnny: Thanks for letting me know and I don't think that it would be good for us to see each other. It might just cause problems. She left me that summer for a reason and who am I to intrude in her life now. I am sure seeing me is the last thing she needs.

Billy: But Johnny She still…..

Johnny: Billy mind your own business. I don't want to hear it. Now I need to go and I will catch up with you and Penny tomorrow.

Billy: I need to tell you something else. Johnny, Frances still…

Johnny: I told I don't want to hear it. Now I will see you tomorrow like I said.

Johnny walked away. He was now so confused and could not believe that after all this time; Frances was here. He wondered why she would be here writing a book about that summer. Maybe he needed to find out. There was so much going through his mind now and he needed to go somewhere think about everything. Johnny stood there a second and then decided to go to the lake. That would be the perfect place for him to sort this entire situation out.

While Johnny was heading to lake; Billy went to tell Penny, Neil and Elizabeth; what Johnny had said. Billy explained, Johnny would not hear him out and to mind his own business. Everyone agreed that would be for the best. Billy had told Johnny and the rest was up to Johnny to decide; what he needed to do about it . Elizabeth then decided she needed to go find Frances and tell her as well. Elizabeth went to Frances' cabin but, she was not there. Elizabeth noticed that all of Frances stuff was gone. Elizabeth then noticed her car was still there; so maybe it was not too late. Elizabeth was going to find Frances; even if it took her all night.

Elizabeth went and told Neil and he decided to help her look for Frances. Neil knew Elizabeth was not going to give up; until she told Frances. So they both went off in search of her.

Johnny's point of view:

Johnny was sitting at the lake. He sat on a rock at the edge of the lake. Johnny was now thinking about Frances; how much he still cared about her, how much he had missed her in twelve years and how she had changed his life. He knew that he could not just go to her. Things would not be like they were in 1963. He then decided he needed to leave well enough alone; let Frances live her life and without him in it. Johnny was sure Frances would want the same thing. Johnny did not want to be hurt again; like he was in 1963. Frances had ripped his heart out and he could not bear for it to happen again. He would not go to find her; if she came to him, he would be polite but, that was it and that is were it had to end. Johnny wished things could have been different but they couldn't be and he knew that. He was already so miserable and he did not want anything else added to his pain. Not seeing Frances again was what would be best; Best for both their sakes.

Frances had packed up her stuff and put it in her car. She then decided that she was going to take a walk and say goodbye to Kellermans and her memories for good. She needed to leave the past in the past. Johnny was not here and she needed to go on with her life and for good this time. She realized, she was acting like a love struck teenager; she needed to leave this place and get back into reality. So finally after she walked around for twenty minutes; she decided it was time for her to leave. Just as she was almost back to her cabin she saw a man walking. It was dark and she could not make out who it was. Soon the man got a little closer and it was as if Frances had seen a ghost. She thought to herself, it couldn't be; I must be seeing things.

Johnny saw Frances walking. At first he was not sure if it was her and when he got closer he realized it was. Johnny went to turn around and walk away. Something would not let him do that; something inside of him wanted to go to her. Without even realizing it he was calling out her name.

Frances point of view:

Frances could hear it loud and clear the man was calling her name. Frances, Frances Houseman. Then he started yelling that name; the name I had not heard in years. Baby he said as he ran towards me. I knew that voice anywhere; it was a voice that had been with me for twelve years. The voice of the man that had my heart; Johnny Castle. I wanted to run away but, it was like I had turned to stone. I knew soon he would reach me and I had no idea what would happen after that. I was not even sure how to feel at this moment; I was speechless. Since I arrived here Johnny has been all I can think about. Now he is coming my way and all I can do is stand here flustered in my thoughts. I can not even call his name out.

I hope you like the chapter. This is all I have wrote and I am not sure if I will finish this story, not sure what to write yet. Thanks for reading. Please leave me reviews and if I get a lot; it might inspire me to write more. To know that people actually enjoy read this and I hope you do. Nickibell


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters or the copyright to Dirty Dancing.

Johnny Finally reached Frances. Johnny was not exactly sure what to say to her; after twelve years. So he just started to make small talk.

Johnny: I thought that was you Baby. It seems like forever since I last saw you. Billy just told me you were here. So I thought I would say hi to an old friend.

Frances: Oh no one told me you were here. Well how are you doing?

Johnny: I am good. I read an article about you. I see that you have really changed the world. I knew you always would. Billy told me; you were here writing a book.

Frances: Yeah I am but, I am leaving to go back to New York tonight. So I hate to cut it short but, I need to get going.

Johnny: Oh I see. I guess that puts a damper in me asking you to breakfast. I wish you could stay and we could catch up a bit tomorrow. I would really like to hear about how life has been for you; since 1963.

Frances: Well I guess it is a little late to leave tonight. Yeah we can have breakfast.

Johnny: Good now that makes my whole night. I wish we had more than breakfast to catch up. Well you could stay a few more days. I mean if you can. We could hang out and dance or something.

Frances: I don't know Johnny. I am sure you have more important things to do. Plus after what I did to you; why would you want to be around me. Plus I am a very busy woman.

Johnny: Baby, I mean Frances; that was a long time ago. You did what you had too and I understand. Maybe we can talk more about it; if you stay. After all the hard work you have been doing;I am sure you could use some fun in your life.

Frances: Well maybe a little and I guess I could think about staying a few more days. I mean maybe my busy work could wait; just a few more days. I will let you know tomorrow.

Johnny: OK, well can I walk you to your cabin? It is late and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be out this late alone.

Frances: I guess you could walk me. You never know what could happen.

Johnny: That is right. Well I guess we should get going it is getting late.

Frances: Yeah it is and I am exhausted. I need a good nights sleep. It has been a long day.

Johnny: You can say that again. Shall we then.

Johnny and Frances finished walking to her cabin. On the way there Frances told Johnny more about her work and how she really did need to get back to New York soon. Which was a lie; Frances was her own boss and could stay as long as she wanted. Johnny did not know that though and Frances was not going to tell him. She had not yet made up her mind; if she would stay. Johnny walked Frances to her door and kissed her on the cheek. Frances gave Johnny a hug and started to go inside; when Johnny turned and said something to her.

Johnny: Baby, I am really glad you are here. I always dreamed of the day you would come back to Kellermans. I just thought you should know; it is really good to see you again.

Frances: Johnny I am….. Never mind it is late and I need to get some rest.

Johnny: Baby we can talk more tomorrow. I will be here at eight to meet you; alright.

Frances: Alright see you then.

Johnny: I can't wait and Baby, sweet dreams.

Frances: You too and it is really good to see you too.

Johnny began to walk away ;when Frances yelled his name out. Johnny turned around; he looked at her and smiled. Then Frances said something; that really made Johnny feel special.

Frances: Johnny, I go by Frances.

Johnny: But to me, you will always be Baby.

Frances: Only to you Johnny; only to you.

Johnny then walked away. So many things were going through his mind and he knew now he had to be with her again. He had to convince Baby to stay. Johnny thought maybe if she stayed a few days, he could win her back. He just had to think of a way to recapture that passion; they shared in 1963. He would stop at nothing until he did.

Frances went inside and plopped down on the bed. She sighed and in that moment ;she felt like a seventeen year old girl again, Young, free, beautiful and in love. She hoped tomorrow would be wonderful and Johnny wanted more than to be friends. Frances was a little afraid he wouldn't and how much that would hurt. Then Frances decided she had to at least give it shot; she did not want any regrets this time.

Just as Frances was falling asleep; there was a knock at the door. Frances wondered who it could be and hopefully it would be Johnny. When she got the door; she was surprised. It was not Johnny; it was Elizabeth and Neil.

Neil: Frances we have been looking for you. Elizabeth came by earlier and noticed you had packed up. She saw your car was still here. When are you leaving?

Frances: Oh I am not so sure yet. I have something to take care of in the morning; I will let you know.

Neil: Alright, well I guess we should be going. Please let us know when you leave; we would like to be able to say goodbye.

Frances: I will Neil. I will see you guys after breakfast ok.

Neil: Alright good night and let me know if you need anything.

Frances: I will Neil; Good night; now you too get home, to those kids of yours.

Neil: We will; Now you just relax and rest.

Neil and Elizabeth were about to leave; when Elizabeth stopped. She had to tell Frances and before it was too late.

Elizabeth: Before we go: I have something to tell you.

Frances: If what you are going to say is that Johnny is here; I already know. We are having breakfast together in the morning. You know you guys could have told me.

Elizabeth: Well that is great. I knew we should have told you. I am sorry Frances; we just did not want you to get upset about Johnny being here.

Frances: I just don't see why you guys did not tell me. I guess I would have done the same. No more secrets from you too alright. Oh and guys call me Baby; that is who was when I came here and that is who I want to be again.

Neil: Good night Baby. We will catch you tomorrow. Glad to have you back and smiling.

Elizabeth: We will definitely have to talk later. Good night.

Elizabeth and Neil left. Frances or now Baby as she wanted be; went to bed. She would dream of her Johnny all night. His touch, his smell and they he had made love to her.

Penny: Johnny hey can I talk to you for a minute. Please just hear me out.

Johnny: Penny I saw her and it was the best feeling; I have had in a long time. Penny I have to find a way to be with her again. Seeing her made me realize so much.

Penny: Is that what she wants?

Johnny: I don't know yet but, I hope so. I am going to convince her to stay here a couple more days. I think this is a sign Penny.

Penny: Johnny, don't expect too much; I don't want to see you hurt. Be careful alright. I also don't want to see Frances hurt either. Let me know how everything goes tomorrow.

Johnny: I know what I am doing Penny; trust me. You will be the first to know how it ends up; I promise.

Penny: Johnny, you said that once before and everything did not go well. Just use your head alright.

Johnny: OK mother; I will. By the way; congrats on the baby and getting married.

Penny: Enough said and thanks I am really happy. See you later; this baby and I need some rest.

Johnny: Good night Penny.

Everyone went home and to bed. Hopefully things will work out and for the best. Tomorrow will prove if Johnny and Baby's love could survive after twelve years; if the passion is still there. If they can once become one again in mind, body, and soul; the test of time will only tell.

Hope you enjoy this chapter; let me know by leaving review. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Nickibell


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN THE COPYRIGHT OR CHARACTERS to Dirty Dancing.

It was seven am and Frances's alarm had just gone off. She was so nervous about her breakfast date with Johnny. She was not sure what they would talk about and what she would say to him. Frances walked over to the closet; to get something to wear. She wanted to pick the right outfit out; make sure it was appropriate. She did not to something that screamed, I am desperate, lonely or trashy. Finally after twenty minutes she found it. The perfect thing was her blue jean shorts and a pink tank. She then found a pair of sneakers and some pink socks. Frances felt free; for the last eight years she always had to dress professional. Today she would wear something that was more her and she felt good about it.

Frances went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She went to fix her hair and said, I think a ponytail will do; I am so tired of taking hours to make myself up; today I am just going to be plain and simple. Frances then threw her hair up; she did not even bother with makeup. She just wanted Johnny to see her as he did twelve years ago.

It was now seven forty five and she had fifteen minutes before Johnny would arrive. Frances went over to the record player and turned on some music. She began to dance and she felt as if she had been set completely free now. Frances was feeling things that she hadn't in so long and it felt like she had been completely rejuvenated.

Johnny walked up to Frances's door and knocked but, she did not answer. So Johnny knocked again; he could hear the music blaring; so he just decided to let himself in. Johnny walked in and he saw Frances dancing and she was so breathtaking. Johnny stood there and just watched her a minute. Frances just kept dancing; she did not even notice Johnny was watching. Johnny then walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He began swaying his hips along and soon Frances noticed he was dancing with her. Soon they were dancing just like they had in 1963. It was so magical and amazingly perfect; it was like time was standing still. Johnny turned to Frances and said, you don't know how long I have waited for this. Johnny I do and this moment could not be more perfect, Frances answered.

Soon the music stopped and they just stood there gazing immensely into each other's eyes. Neither one of them said a word. They just stood there in each other's arms; hoping that the world would just stop in this moment. Johnny then broke away and told Frances they needed to get going. Frances said, why Johnny; why can't we just stay here forever. Frances I would love too but, we have to talk, Johnny answered. Johnny please call me Baby, Frances replied. OK well Baby we need to go, Johnny said.

Authors note: From now on in this story Frances will be referred to as Baby. I put this in here so there would not be any confusion.

Johnny and Baby walked to main house and Johnny barely said word. Baby could tell something was wrong and she wondered what it could be. Johnny was quiet; because he did not know how to tell Baby he had been married and had a son. He did not want her to run off. He knew though he had to tell her everything; before he could take things any farther. He had to chance her leaving him; He had to be honest and it was better to start out that way.

Johnny and Baby went to a table and sat down. Penny, Billy and Neil decided to give them time alone; they were sure they had a lot to discus. Once Johnny and Baby finished their breakfast; Johnny told her he needed to tell her some things.

Johnny: You know Baby a lot in our lives has changed in twelve years. There are some things I want to get out in the open. I want to be completely honest with you. Ten years ago I met a woman and fell in love with her; well at least I thought I did. A year later we were married and she found out she was pregnant. I have a son; he is eight now. About four years ago we divorced. I honestly have to say it was because of you. See I always compared her to you and she could not handle it. I was wrong for doing that and it hurt her and I am truly sorry for it; I would never do anything like that purposely. After the divorce she moved ten hour away and is now remarried. I see my son on his vacations from school. See Baby I realized I never stopped caring for and that I loved you more than anything. I wanted to find you and tell you but, I figured you had moved on. Baby I want you to give me a chance. Let us see if there is a future for us. I love you Frances Houseman; only you and not anyone else. Seeing you again has set my heart on fire; I feel a passion inside I never thought I would again. Just think about it.

Baby: Johnny this is a lot to take in and it may take awhile for me to deal with it all. I am glad you have been honest and I respect you for that. I need some time to think and I think I need to go. Meet me here around seven and we can talk more ok.

Johnny: I understand and I will see you at seven.

Johnny stood up and kissed Baby and not on the cheek this time. He pulled her up to him; put his hands on her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her ever so gently. They held the kiss a minute and then Johnny looked her deep in the eyes and said, Baby I love you with every beat of heart. My body aches for your touch and my souls is screaming out for you. I will love you until the end of time and then some. Johnny then leaned in and kissed her again. He slowly back way rubbing her cheek. Just as Johnny turned around Baby called his name out; Johnny turned and stood there. Johnny I love you; I need a little time and I will see you tonight, Baby replied.

That had been the first time they had said those words to each other. Johnny and Baby were still unsure where things were going; as they both parted ways, for now anyway. Baby had to think about everything and if she could except Johnny's past. She hoped so as she really wanted nothing more but, to be with him. Baby went back to her cabin and sat on the bed. She began thinking about how unbelievable it would be to have Johnny in her life again. Then it sunk in; what about her work, Johnny worked her and she was in New York. How would it work she couldn't just walk away from her work but, she did not want to walk away from Johnny either. Could she handle he had married and had son. Baby had never tried to have those things after Johnny and how could he have if he loved her so much. Baby had no idea what she would do; heart said one thing and her head said another. She decided she would go and talk to Elizabeth maybe she could help her make sense of it all.

Baby went and found Elizabeth. As soon as Elizabeth called her Frances; she told her it was Baby. Elizabeth said; now make up your mind what you want to be called. This is getting confusing. Yeah I am sure it is but, it is Baby and I won't be changing that. Elizabeth just laughed. Elizabeth then noticed Baby seemed upset and she asked what was wrong. Baby told her about what Johnny had explained earlier and how he still loved her and wanted to be with her. Baby also said how she told him; she needed time to think and would meet him tonight.

Baby: I f he loved me so much why did he move on. He got married and had a child. I did not do any of those things. I just don't get it.

Elizabeth: Baby you left him and never looked back. What did you expect for him to do? Pine away for you and never be with anyone? If that is what you expected you are being childish. You had your work; it is not like you pined away for him either. Maybe you did not get married or have a child but, you did move on in your own way. You have to see it from Johnny's point of view too. Love and relationships are never easy and you have to take the good and the bad. At least he was honest with you; a lot of men would have lied. He still loves you and wants to be with you. Johnny is a good guy and you need to decide if you can handle all the things in his life now. Only you can make that decision; no one can do that for you. If that is why you came here; I cannot help you.

Baby: Thanks Elizabeth; I see both sides now and you gave me something to think about. I think I know what to do now. I will tell you after I talk to Johnny.

Elizabeth: Let me now Baby and your welcome.

Baby left and went off to eat lunch and then she would write Johnny a letter. It would be easier than explaining her feelings. Tonight Johnny and Baby's lives would change and forever.

Hope you liked the chapter. I have two more I will be posting soon. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews. Nickibell


End file.
